Let You Go
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "I'll let you go, My Love. I'll let you go and let you play with the angels above." / KaiSoo. BL. AU. /


**Let You Go**

 **Pair** :

Kim Jongin (Kai) x Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

"I'll let you go, My Love. I'll let you go and let you play with the angels above." / KaiSoo. BL. AU. /

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. Do not read it if you do not like it.

 **Backsound** :

A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera – Say Something.

 **Notes** :

Italic and Bold = Flashback.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Let You Go**

Wilayah pemakaman itu tampak sepi, semua pelayat sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sejak beberapa menit terakhir. Hanya ada satu orang yang masih berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang masih baru. Di hadapan sebuah nisan dengan tulisan nama _'Do Kyungsoo'_ di sana.

Pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapan nisan itu memegang sebuah bingkai foto dengan foto seorang pria dengan wajah imut seperti anak-anak dan mata bulat besar serta bibir yang berbentuk hati saat dia tersenyum.

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Kyungsoo.." gumamnya pelan.

"Tuan Kim Jongin.."

Pria yang berdiri di depan pusara itu menoleh dan dia melihat seorang penjaga makam berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, tapi saya rasa anda harus segera pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan."

Jongin mendongak menatap langit dan dia menyadari kalau langit mulai mendung. "Baiklah."

Jongin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan makam Kyungsoo. Orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, sosok teman, sahabat, kekasih, dan pasangan hidup dari Kim Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang sangat baik, hangat, dan ceria. Jongin ingat sekali ketika dia pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo, saat itu Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo di sebuah toko buku. Pemuda mungil itu tengah berusaha setengah mati untuk mengambil buku di rak yang cukup tinggi.

Jongin yang merasa kasihan melihatnya berjinjit memutuskan untuk mengambilkan buku itu untuk Kyungsoo.

.

" _ **Terima kasih," ujar Kyungsoo pada sosok yang menolongnya.**_

" _ **Hn, ini bukumnu."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo menerima buku yang diberikan oleh pria itu dan membungkuk sopan. "Oh, namaku Kyungsoo, by the way."**_

" _ **Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ssi."**_

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka berakhir dengan Kyungsoo mentraktir Jongin kopi sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kyungsoo bercerita panjang lebar saat itu, dia menceritakan segala hal tentang hidupnya. Mulai dari kesehariannya, kucing peliharaannya, pekerjaannya, bahkan kekesalannya karena selalu diejek 'pendek'.

Jongin menanggapi semua cerita Kyungsoo dengan senyuman dan beberapa patah kata untuk merespon cerita Kyungsoo. Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru, Jongin cenderung dingin dan menutup diri. Tapi saat bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa mengeluarkan senyuman lembutnya dan memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban karena biasanya Jongin tidak pernah mau mendengarkan saat seseorang bercerita padanya. Jongin lebih memilih bekerja daripada mendengarkan orang lain bercerita mengenai kesehariannya. Tapi Jongin tidak merasakan itu saat mendengarkan Kyungsoo bercerita, Jongin justru antusias menunggu kata apa yang sekiranya akan diucapkan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke rumah mereka, rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Kyungsoo sejak dua tahun terakhir sejak mereka menikah. Jongin membuka pintu depan dan melangkah masuk, rumahnya terlihat sepi karena Jongin memang tidak pernah mengizinkan maid menginap di rumah mereka.

Jongin mempekerjakan seorang maid, tapi maid itu hanya boleh datang saat Jongin bekerja dan pulang satu jam sebelum Jongin pulang kerja. Jongin tidak pernah mengenal maidnya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Berada di rumah seharian membuat Kyungsoo mengenal setiap maid dan gardener di rumah Jongin.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tengah, jemarinya terulur dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Biasanya kalau Jongin melakukan ini, Kyungsoo akan segera datang menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan Jongin dengan cemas.

Jongin tersenyum saat mengingat itu semua. Kyungsoo sangat perhatian dan peduli padanya, bahkan sejak sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jongin ingat saat pertama kalinya Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Jongin karena Jongin sakit. Seharusnya mereka pergi bersama untuk membeli beberapa buku untuk Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa pergi karena dia merasa sedikit pusing.

.

" _ **Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo dari pintu depan. Dia berjalan masuk ke rumah Jongin yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan menghampiri lantai dua karena tadi Jongin sudah mengatakan agar Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamarnya.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo membuka tiap pintu yang ada di lantai dua dan akhirnya dia tiba di kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.**_

" _ **Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Jongin. "Astaga, kau sepanas lava! Aku akan segera menyiapkan kompres untukmu." Kyungsoo melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di sofa yang ada di kamar Jongin, bersama dengan jaketnya. "Kau sudah makan?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak berselera." Jongin menjawab dari balik selimut dengan suara serak.**_

" _ **Aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu. Kau harus makan agar kau bisa minum obat." Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari kamar Jongin.**_

 _ **Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali dengan sebuah mangkuk besar berisi air dingin dan beberapa handuk kecil. Kyungsoo memeras handuk itu dan menempelkannya di beberapa tempat seperti dahi, leher, dan satu lagi dia usapkan ke seluruh wajah Jongin beserta kedua lengan dan kakinya.**_

" _ **Ini akan meredakan panasmu. Tunggu sebentar, buburnya akan segera siap."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo bergerak bangun namun Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Terima kasih, Kyung."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan teman baikku yang sedang sakit begitu saja. Aku akan merawatmu."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah menuju kamar mereka dan membuka pintunya, dia melihat ada foto pernikahan mereka yang dipajang di kamar mereka. Di dalam kamar mereka ada sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah set sofa, meja rias, lemari, dan rak buku milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang _bookworm_ , dalam sehari dia bisa membaca beberapa buku sekaligus. Makanya Jongin membuatkan satu ruangan perpustakaan kecil untuk menyimpan koleksi buku-buku Kyungsoo. Jongin duduk di tempat tidur mereka dan memandang sekeliling kamar, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang mendekor seisi rumah Jongin setelah mereka menikah.

Dia mengganti warna rumah Jongin yang hanya didominasi warna-warna natural seperti hitam, putih, abu-abu, dan lainnya, menjadi kombinasi antara warna-warna cerah dan warna-warna polos. Hanya kamar mereka yang diberikan sentuhan warna gelap yaitu merah dan hitam. Kyungsoo bilang warna ini memberikan kesan seksi pada kamar mereka.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Dia ingat sekali reaksinya saat melihat kamarnya untuk pertama kali.

.

" _ **Kyung, ini.." Jongin terperangah seraya menatap sekeliling kamar mereka yang didominasi warna merah dan hitam.**_

" _ **Bagus, kan?" ujar Kyungsoo bangga.**_

" _ **Kau mengganti warna di beberapa ruangan dengan warna cerah dan kau memberikan warna gelap untuk kamar kita?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo mengangguk ceria, "Aku suka warna ini, terkesan seksi. Tidakkah kau merasa seperti itu?"**_

 _ **Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Ini sempurna. Kau juga terlihat seksi berada di kamar ini."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo merona, "Apa sih.." gumamnya malu-malu.**_

 _ **Jongin menyeringai, "Aku mau mandi dulu, dan setelah aku mandi, kuharap kau sudah siap."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo mengerjap polos, "Siap untuk apa?"**_

" _ **Siap untuk bercinta dengan sangat seksi di kamar yang seksi ini."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo merona parah hingga ke telinga, "Jongin!"**_

" _ **Kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar ya? Tunggu aku mandi dulu, sayang.." Jongin memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir tebal Kyungsoo kemudian dia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.**_

" _ **Oh, jangan mencoba untuk kabur atau besok aku akan mengambil cuti, sayang. Kau tahu apa artinya, kan?" seru Jongin dari dalam kamar mandi.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo yang berada di kamar mengangguk pasrah. Dia tahu maksud Jongin, itu artinya besok Jongin tidak akan bekerja dan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai tahanan kamar mereka. "Oke, aku menunggumu." Kyungsoo berseru membalas dan dia bisa mendengar siulan riang Jongin setelahnya.**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum saat kenangan-kenangan dirinya dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Kyungsoo adalah sosok pendamping hidup yang sangat sempurna. Walaupun dia adalah seorang pria, Kyungsoo diterima dengan baik di keluarga Jongin. Bahkan ayah Jongin jelas-jelas mengatakan dia lebih baik membiarkan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo daripada Jongin bermain-main dengan banyak wanita tanpa tujuan pasti.

Ibu Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo karena selain baik dan ramah, Kyungsoo juga sangat lembut dan detail pada hal kecil. Kyungsoo juga pandai memasak. Ibu Jongin mengatakan kalau dia tidak keberatan siapa kiranya pendamping Jongin nantinya asalkan orang itu bisa memasakkan makanan bergizi untuk Jongin.

Jongin menunduk menatap cincin pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin menghabiskan dua minggu untuk membuat desainnya dan sekitar satu bulan hingga cincin pernikahannya siap. Jongin melamar Kyungsoo di sebuah wahana bawah air yang disewa oleh Jongin semalaman.

Kyungsoo selalu menyukai binatang, mulai dari binatang peliharaan seperti anjing dan kucing, hingga binatang-binatang yang ada di kebun binatang. Maka dari itu, Jongin melamar Kyungsoo dengan cara mengundangnya ke sebuah wahana bawah air, membawanya ke hadapan akuarium besar dan memintanya menunggu beberapa saat hingga Jongin muncul dengan membawa sebuah _banner_ bertuliskan _'Will you marry me?'_.

Kyungsoo menangis terharu saat melihat itu dan langsung menerima Jongin. Tapi setelah Jongin keluar dari akuarium, Kyungsoo melontarkan lelucon kalau dia menerima Jongin karena jika Jongin dimakan hiu akuarium itu, setidaknya Jongin sudah merasakan perasaan lega karena lamarannya diterima.

Jongin tertawa keras dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam mereka di wahana itu dengan duduk berdampingan di hadapan akuarium dan sibuk membicarakan pernikahan serta rencana hidup baru mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak sadar kalau dia tertidur di kamar mereka dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang dia pakai saat acara pemakaman Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap sekeliling kamar, dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dia mengambil cuti karena dia harus membereskan barang-barang Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak ingin membereskannya, tapi membiarkan barang-barang Kyungsoo bertebaran di penjuru rumah hanya akan membuat Jongin menjadi semakin sulit melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Jongin memulainya dengan membereskan barang-barang Kyungsoo di kamar mereka. Jongin memasukkan barang-barang kecil seperti sikat gigi, _shampoo_ , sabun mandi, dan lainnya ke dalam kantung plastik untuk dibuang. Sementara barang-barang seperti _notes_ , agenda, _iPad_ , ponsel dan lainnya dia masukkan ke dalam kardus untuk disimpan di gudang rumah mereka.

Jongin membuka laci di meja nakas mereka dan dia menemukan sebuah amplop putih dari rumah sakit. Amplop berisikan mimpi buruknya dan Kyungsoo.

Hal ini dimulai sejak setengah tahun lalu, waktu itu Kyungsoo sering mengeluh soal sakit kepalanya. Mulanya Kyungsoo memang membiarkannya saja, tapi ketika Jongin mulai mendapati Kyungsoo pingsan beberapa kali, Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ke dokter.

Dan ternyata Kyungsoo mengalami peregangan tengkorak karena pembesaran volume cairan otak atau _hydrocephalus_. Mulanya mereka tidak percaya hal itu terjadi karena hal itu biasanya terjadi pada bayi, tapi dokter menjelaskan kalau hal itu mungkin terjadi di masa dewasa karena luka pada otak seperti pendarahan.

Dan dulu, Kyungsoo pernah kecelakaan parah yang menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur, itulah penyebab dari penyakit yang dialaminya sekarang.

Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa diobati begitu saja karena penyakit yang dideritanya adalah karena peningkatan volume otak, bukan tumor otak atau kanker otak. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan adalah terapi penyembuhan dengan membantu pengeluaran cairan otak yang berlebih.

Operasi untuk mengeluarkan cairan itu membutuhkan biaya besar dan operasi itu sangat sakit. Kyungsoo selalu menangis dan mengeluh sakit setelah diterapi itu.

Jongin memang tidak tahu seberapa sakit rasanya, tapi dia mencoba terus mendukung Kyungsoo untuk sembuh. Jongin selalu menemani Kyungsoo setiap dia sudah selesai bekerja. Mendengarkan cerita mengenai keseharian Kyungsoo yang rata-rata sama setiap harinya karena dia sedang dalam perawatan mendalam di rumah sakit.

Jongin juga selalu memeluk Kyungsoo setiap malam, dia akan ikut berbaring di tempat tidur dan menemani Kyungsoo semalaman penuh karena dia tahu keesokkan harinya dia tidak akan bisa menemani Kyungsoo karena dia harus bekerja.

Jongin menghela nafas dan memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam kardus bersama dengan barang-barang lainnya. Jongin membawa kardus itu ke meja rias mereka dan membuka tiap lacinya dan mengeluarkan barang-barang Kyungsoo.

Jongin terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru berwarna biru gelap di salah satu laci. Dia kenal kotak itu, itu kotak cincin pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo mengembalikan cincin itu pada Jongin, seminggu sebelum dia meninggal.

.

.

 _ **Berbagai macam cara pengobatan telah dilalui Kyungsoo namun hasilnya tidak maksimal. Kyungsoo tidak juga sembuh, atau mungkin dia tidak akan sembuh.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lelah dan memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela kamarnya di rumah sakit ini, dia tahu waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Dia bisa merasakannya.**_

 _ **Cklek**_

" _ **Kyung?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu dan dia melihat Jongin melangkah masuk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.**_

" _ **Hei, bagaimana harimu? Kau sudah merasa jauh lebih baik?" tanya Jongin kemudian dia memberikan kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Rasanya tetap sama, Jongin. Tidak berubah sama sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo dan dia bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum sedih.**_

" _ **Kau pasti sembuh, sayang."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku akan berusaha untuk berada di sisimu selama mungkin." Kyungsoo menunduk, memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. "Jongin.."**_

" _ **Apa?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo melepaskan cincin pernikahannya, "Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini."**_

 _ **Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Sayang.."**_

" _ **Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini agar aku tidak secara ceroboh menghilangkannya di kamar ini. Cincin ini sangat berharga untukku, aku mau kau menyimpannya."**_

 _ **Jongin menerima cincin itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Aku akan menjaga cincin ini baik-baik."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."**_

 _ **Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo mengucapkan cinta pada Jongin karena keesokkan harinya, Kyungsoo dinyatakan koma.**_

.

.

Jongin mengelus lembut cincin pernikahannya, kemudian dia mengacak laci itu dan dia menemukan seuntai kalung di dalam salah satu kotak, Jongin memasukkan cincin itu dan menjadikannya sebagai liontin kemudian memakainya.

Jongin memasukkan cincin itu ke balik bajunya, "Kau selalu bersamaku, Kyungsoo.."

Jongin mengangkat kardus berisi barang-barang Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke gudang di rumah mereka. Saat upacara pemakaman kemarin Jongin sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk membersihkan gudang mereka dan menyiapkan satu bagian yang luas untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin meletakkan kardus itu di sebuah rak, dia menatap kardus itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Kyungsoo. Selamanya tidak akan melupakanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jongin tidak tahu kalau itu adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Kyungsoo. Dia datang mengunjungi Kyungsoo seperti biasanya sejak Kyungsoo koma. Jongin masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo, meletakkan satu bouquet bunga di meja nakas di sebelah Kyungsoo dan duduk di kursi.**_

" _ **Sayang, apa kabar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"**_

 _ **Jongin tahu kalau orang yang sedang koma bisa mendengar, makanya dia selalu berbicara banyak hal dengan harapan Kyungsoo akan bangun karena mendengar suaranya.**_

 _ **Disaat Jongin sedang bercerita, Jongin melihat detak jantung Kyungsoo bertambah semakin cepat dan Kyungsoo terlihat kejang. Jongin panik dan langsung memanggil dokter. Dokter itu meminta Jongin menunggu di luar sementara dia memeriksa Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Jongin menunggu di luar dengan perasaan frustasi dan takut luar biasa. Dia belum siap kehilangan Kyungsoo, dia tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap.**_

 _ **Tak lama kemudian, dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo keluar. "Pasien sudah mencapai batasnya, Tuan. Relakan dia. Relakan dia agar dia bisa terbebas dari penderitaan ini."**_

 _ **Jongin terperangah mendengar ucapan dokter itu dan dia menangis. Dia tahu Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia tahu itu sejak Kyungsoo mengalami koma. Hanya saja Jongin ingin menahan Kyungsoo lebih lama di sisinya, makanya dia bersikeras membuat para dokter mempertahankan Kyungsoo agar tetap hidup.**_

 _ **Dokter itu memberikan waktu bagi Jongin untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya. Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo, memeluknya.**_

" _ **Sayang, apa sakit? Apa kau kesakitan karena aku? Apa kau menderita karena aku?"**_

 _ **Jongin merasakan matanya memanas dan dia mulai menangis lagi, "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Bahkan aku menahanmu di sini hanya karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."**_

 _ **Jongin mendongak menatap wajah Kyungsoo, "Apa kau sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan Tuhan? Apa Tuhan sudah berulang kali menyebut namamu, Kyung?"**_

 _ **Jongin mengangkat tubunya dan mengecup dahi, pipi, dan bibir Kyungsoo. Airmata Jongin mengalir dan menetes di pipi Kyungsoo. "Kalau memang Tuhan sudah menginginkanmu kembali ke sisi-Nya, maka aku merelakanmu pergi, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau menyiksamu lebih lama karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."**_

 _ **Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Sayang, kau dengar aku? Aku merelakanmu. I'll let you go, My Love. I'll let you go and let you play with the angels above." Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya."**_

 _ **Jongin bisa mendengar bunyi statis yang menandakan kalau jantung Kyungsoo sudah berhenti. Jongin terisak keras dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. Dia sadar dia sudah melakukan tindakan tepat dengan merelakan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.**_

 _ **Dia tahu ini memang waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk pergi, dia tahu Tuhan begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo sehingga Dia ingin Kyungsoo kembali ke sisi-Nya.**_

" _ **Good bye, My Love." bisik Jongin pelan.**_

 **The End**

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
